


Death was you, but you were not Death

by soundofthestars



Category: Phandom
Genre: Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofthestars/pseuds/soundofthestars
Summary: I kind of want to add more where Death is actually Phil, but he's enamoured by Dan, so he sticks around. I dont know yet though.





	Death was you, but you were not Death

"Death came to visit me in my sleep." Dan spoke into the microphone, voice shaking just as bad as his hands that he now had wrapped around the smudged index cards to hide his nerves. "He spoke words of comfort, of love. Instead of fear, I felt warmth. Even as my body grew cold." After clearing his throat, he continued. Tears pricked at his eyes. He was bearing his entire being now. "I always knew I would die young. My demons would claim me. There was no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Death knew and still he stood before me, taking shape of someone I loved most. My best friend."

Dan refused to even glance towards the corner of the café though his face still grew hot. He knew his best friend was paying attention now. "My demons had taken over, but here was my best friend, staring at me with all the adoration I had seen earlier that day. Death held out his arms and I fell willingly into him. There was no disappointment in his eyes. I could sleep forever against his chest until rebirth..."

Pause.

"Death came to visit me in my sleep and I felt regret over the fact that it wasn't really you and I never would have the chance to see you smile again. Death was incredibly cruel. He wasn't you and I wasn't me. Not really, anyway." Dan took a deep shuddering breath, heard the sound of the café door open and close mere seconds later, and forgot how to exhale. His eyes darted to the corner.

Phil still sat there, hands clasped together and full body now turned towards the small stage. Too bad Dan couldn't make out what expression rested on his face. He exhaled. "I awoke, body covered in sweat, clothes clinging to my shaking frame. A hand pressed itself against my chest and I gasped. Death. Death had come. I was dying. Except I wasn't. My best friend sat up, staring down at me. He spoke softly, words of comfort and of love. The warmth found its way into my bones and my fear slipped away. My demons were raging, but they were silenced when your smile made its appearance. I felt regret over the fact that you had to comfort me night after night, but you made it seem okay.. You would visit me in my sleep, telling me to stay for you. And so I did. Death would wait another day. The you that wasn't you, who was cruel yet so kind, would wait. I was alive and you were you. That was enough for me."

Dan choked out the last sentence and left the spotlight quickly. He stalked over to where Phil sat, refused to look at him, and took his drink that was sitting on the table. The liquor burned his throat. Applause still rang in the air. Dan's face flushed scarlet. His feelings were heard loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to add more where Death is actually Phil, but he's enamoured by Dan, so he sticks around. I dont know yet though.


End file.
